Politics and Innocence
by Toast-Junkie
Summary: Surma moves from place to place hiding, to keep the world safe from the people they trust most, the ones who decide upon everything, but something occurs so that Surma can't be found, which is good until there is a way to find her.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is a songfic, so just so u know the song is a perfect circle 'the outsider'

**Surma**

How did he find me? How could he have tricked everyone? Why did he betray us? He doesn't understand the seriousness of the matter. Why does it have to rain? Today, I thought I would get food, sleep and get my clothes washed. Many thoughts were going through my mind, running down the street, my black shoulder bag with all my possesion except what was on me banging against my hip, my steel-toe boots were splashing into puddles as it was raining, I was soaked, my shoulder-length black hair banging against my ghost white petit body, my grey eyes with dark circles around them from lack of sleep, my ripped below knee skirt, top, long cardigan, tight, long leather, all black to camouflage me in the night. I started coughing furiously, but I couldnt stop, he was just behind me, and he cant hear me, unless, no I cant let that happen.

_Help me if you can  
It's just that this, this is not the way I'm wired  
So could you please,  
_

I couldn't believe how sick I was, my head it hurt so much, I wanted to lie down. I also hadn't eaten in days. I just wanted to die but I can't. So many emotions were angry, frustration, confusion, sorrow so many things, I couldnt take it, I wanted to breakdown and cry. I really thought, I was safe, how could I have been so naive.

_Help me understand why  
You've given in to all these  
Reckless dark desires  
_

I couldn't understand, why are humans were so evil? '' There's no need to run, you know that everyone will die at some point and you'll be helping everyone in the world. We'll take care of you,'' he shouted. I can't answer or he'll know exactly where I am. He started shooting a gun, each shot my heart nearlystopped, although I knew, he can't kill me as that would destroy the purpose to find me.

_  
You're lying to yourself again  
Suicidal imbecile  
Think about it, put it on the faultline  
What'll it take to get it through to you precious  
Over this. Why do you wanna throw it away like this  
Such a mess. I don't want to watch you._

If I had a gun, then I could shoot him, but then they could search me legally that's why I'm not allowed to have a gun or knife or anything like that, but I carry pepper spray. But there's only so much I can do, I just hope he doesn't rape me, but he can't catch, he won't catch me. 

Disconnect and self destruct one bullet at a time  
What's your rush now, everyone will have his day to die

Iwas glad I wasin the city, Icould hide myself easily. I turned into another street, an abandoned building. I ran to it and I climbed up the stairs, I heard him clambering up the stairs behind me. ''Precious, just come down and we save can up all this energy on running. Don't you think that's a lovely idea, Precious.'' I have a name, I'm not a thing, I'm a human being, now I realise how animals feel in zoos, natural habitats, everywhere. I know the people want to protect me from the people who are searching for me, but they don't even think as me as a person. I just want to get away from here, that's all I wish.

_  
Medicated, drama queen, picture perfect, numb belligerence  
Narcissistic, drama queen, craving fame and all its decadence  
_

I ran to the top of the building, what should I do, I needed to get to the roof, but I couldn't find the door , so I looked up and saw a faint outline of a trapdoor, so I stretched up and pushed it, until it opened and I jumped and pushed my self through, I was so weak, that I shouldn't have been able to do this but my fear listening to the man steps coming up the stairs give me more strength. I closed the door and I came into a large room, so I looked for frantically something to put over the door, a table, bookcase or something.

_  
Lying through your teeth again  
Suicidal imbecile  
Think about it, put it on the faultline  
What'll it take to get it through to you precious  
Go with this, why do you wanna throw it away like this  
Such a mess, I don't wanna watch you...  
_

I found a cupboard, but I wasn't able to move it. I had to do something, maybe he won't notice the door, I thought optimistically, but I knew deep down inside of me, he will find it as that's what one of the many things he was trained to do. I needed to find a way out, I looked through the window, I could jump, but I'll break my neck. I need a rope, so I can fasten myself onto and ease down the side of the building, easily.

_  
Disconnect and self destruct one bullet at a time  
What's your rush now, everyone will have his day to die  
_

I give up, I'll jump, I don't care, nobody cares about me but I can't. Nobody knew what it was like for me to live a life on the run, never able to sleep easy, to be responsible for mankind. Why couldn't I live like a normal outcast teenager like I was before. I hated everyone and my parents especially for making me exist. I jumped , no scream, no fear, just pain, then reality struck that I was stupid and naive to do something like this.

_  
They were right about you  
They were right about you_

Suddenly, I realised I had landed on a wooden floor. I saw 5 boys in shock looking at mein their nightclothes and it looked like this was their bedroom. It had to be a trick. I stood up shaken like an elder with Parkinson´s, coughing furiously.

Lying to my face again  
Suicidal imbecile  
Think about it put it on the faultline  
What'll it take to get it through to you precious  
Over this, why do you wanna throw it away like this  
Such a mess, Coalesce, Coalesce

''I give up, please, please...'' Then everything went black.

_  
Disconnect and self destruct, one bullet at a time  
What's your hurry, everyone will have his day to die  
If you choose to pull the trigger, should your drama prove sincere,  
Do it somewhere far away from here  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Rei**

We were all in a state of shock, who was this girl, where did she come from, a million questions were buzzing through my mind.''Don't just stand there. We need to call a doctor,''said Kai.

''O yeah I knew that,''said Tyson.

''I'll call a doctor,''said Max and dials the number into the phone in the room.

''Put her onto one of the beds and check her temperature, '' I said

''Dizzi, couldn't you look up her symptoms and maybe you might know what's wrong with her,''said Kenny.

''I'm not a doctor, but she looks like she's had a lack of nutrition,'' said Dizzi.

Kai puts the frail girl onto the extra bed and looks around the house for a therometer and takes her temperature, it's normal. ''Max ask the doctor to not come, she's normal'' said Kai. Max, who was fortuantely still on the phone, but seemed to not be able to get through put the phone down.

''So what do we do now?'' asked Tyson

''Wait until she wakes, nothing else much we can do.'' said Kai.

''So we're going to let a strange girl sleep in our room.''said Tyson

''You can't exactly throw her out,''said Computer.

''We can consult Mr Dickinson, tomorrow and then we'll know what to do.''said Rei

''Yeah I suppose,'' said Tyson.

So we all went back to sleep, all curious who this girl, except for Kai, you never know what goes through his mind.

The next morning, I woke-up, everyones bed was empty except for Tysons, then I heard some stirring and coughing, it was the girl. She picked-up her stuff and headed for the door.

''So no thank-you,'' I said, jokingly. then she started running for the door, but stopped and coughed furiously. I grabbed her bony arm and asked,''who are you?''

''I'm Surma.'' she says in a whisper.

''I'm Rei, there's no need to whisper. Do you want something to eat?'' I smiled to her, I had a feeling she'd had been through a lot.

''I have a soar throat. Yes please for the food and thank you.''

I walked with her to the dining room, where Kai and Max was eating.

''Our friend has woken-up.''

''Hello'' whispered Surma.

''Surma, Kai and Max, Kai and Max, Surma''

''I'll go after breakfast.''

''Surma, do you know where you are?''

''Ummm no''

''You are in New York.''

''So where are you going to go if you don't even know where you are?''asked Kai.

''I'll improvise''

''Maybe you should wait until Mr. Dickinson comes, he'll know what to do.''said Max

''Yea okay, I suppose.''

She sits herself and starts eating an amazing amount, nearly as much as Tyson devours only not quite so revolting.

''When was the last time you ate something?''

''umm, 3 or 4 days ago.'' said Surma and coughed.

''do you want a cough sweet''I asked

''ummm yes, thank you.'' I go to the cupboard and recover some cough sweets and give the packet to her as she might need them later at some point.

''So what do you do?''I asked

''I'm a traveller, I work in one place for a while to make money and then travel to the the next place make money and so on.''

''So you must have met many beybladers''said Max

''Um, yes a quite few,''

''Are you a beyblader?''

''No, I dont have time to do that''

Her voice was getting better after she took the cough sweet.

''So is everything you own in that bag?'' I asked out of wonder, because it seemed amazing how she lived.

''Yes.''

''So where do you stay, when you are travelling?''

''Friends, usuallly but I have slept on the street a couple times if I just arrived in the area.''

This girl was amazing, she had probably experienced many things, I thought

''What about your parents?''

Tyson barged in and said, ''I'm starving!''

''That's Tyson, Tyson this is Surma'' said Max.

''Um, nice to meet you,''said Surma with uncertainity.

''HI!''said Tyson with a big grin.

Kenny comes trailing in with his computer Dizzy.

''Kenny Dizzy, Surma, Surma Kenny Dizzi''

''I see our drop out has awoken arrived.'' said Dizzi with her usual mark of sarcarism.

''I'm ever so sorry, about me falling from the sky, I really don't know what happened, I wish I could explain what happened but I am really baffled as much as all of you probably are.'' said Surma

''Mr Dickinson will be soon, he'll help you,'' said Kenny

''You can have a wash if you want,'' I said

''Um, thank you''replied Surma.''I'll go do that now.''

''The bathroom is 2 doors down to your left''

''Thank you for all of your hospitality,'' said Surma.

And then she left.

''Who is she?'' asked Tyson.

''All I know she is a traveller, her name is Surma, doesn't beyblade, what she owns is only in her bag and treats herself very badly.'' I said, generally amazed at this strange girl.

''Caught you,''shouted someone from outside.

We all rushed outside, except for Kai, who walked

It was Mr Dickinson with Surma,'' I was told you would do that''said Mr Dickinson.

''Don't worry, Surma you'll be fine here, David told me.''

''how do you know her?''asked Tyson.

''don't worry about that, go back to what you were all doing. I need to talk to Surma''

So we all headed back into the dining room, all in wonder.

An hour later, Surma and Mr Dickinson came into the training room.

''surma and I have an announcement to make, ''said Mr Dickinson.''Come to the living room''


	3. Chapter 3

**Max**

So we all packed into the living room and sat ourselves down.

''Surma is going to travel with all of you, as an old friend of mine, her guardian, asked me if I could take her as he's been worrying about her but knew she would come by this way at some point as we managed to track her down. I knew she was travelling, so I thought this would be a great chance for her, to see more the of the world without the trouble of finances.''

''So it would be a bit like grandpa exception for being old.''said Tyson

''Who are you calling old? I can do many things that old people can't do.'' said Grandpa, who was ready to jump at the chance to prove it, but realised that this was more important

''Not really, she won't be with all of you, the whole time unlike grandpa,''said Mr Dickinson.

''I will attend the tournaments and I will attend training, occasionally, depending on my time as my sole purpose is to to learn about countries, its culture, people, generally learn what's it's like to live there and as you spend a vast amount in many of the countries you are in, it gives me a chance to learn about them.''said Surma

''Is there any objections?''

''Hmph''said Kai, being usual Kai.

''So now you'd better get back to your training.''said Mr Dickinson

Mr Dickinson left and we all went back to practise except for Surma.

We were practising for at least two hours, when Surma came in listening to an ipod and sat herself down and watched. She looked in wonder as though it was the first time she had ever seen anything like beyblade.

''so what type of beybladers have you met?''I asked, when I was having a break

''I don't know how beyblade works, so I couldn't say, could you perhaps tell me''

''A lot you know about the world,''said Kai.

So Tyson started talking about the game and explaining it, and how it began and so on.

''Ummm, okay,''said Surma.

She asked loads of questions, she seemed clueless about Beyblade, although she said she met some beybladers on her travels.

''Different, kind of sport altogether, wouldn't you say,'' said Surma, with a smile

''Yea, but the best,'' I said.

''Uh-huh''said Tyson.

''So, how old are all of you?'' she asked

''13 Kenny 13 , Tyson 14 Kai and Rei 15'' I said.

She coughed, and then Rei asked,''Do you want to see a doctor about that cough?''

''No thank you,''she said.

'' I suppose you need to practise,'' she said.

''right,'' said Kai,'' so everybody back to practise''

''well have fun and practise makes perfect as they say''said Surma.'' Going to watch some t.v'' and smiled and moved towards the door

''what's your age?''asked Rei.

''16, could any of you tell me the time?'' she said

Kenny looked at the time on the computer and said,''11pm''

''What! We've been practising 7 hours straight? Can't we call it a day?''said Tyson.

''Fine''said Kai.

''Well, I still need to do some modifications, so I'll see you later,''said Kenny

''ok see you later, Kenny and Dizzi, don't stay up too late, come join us once you've finished''said Surma and smiled.

And all of us except for Kenny left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kenny**

I had been going over our battles since we came together, when the others came in and told me to come with them as they had a surprise for me. They brought me to the docks and there was a ship standing and on the deck was Kai who shouted,''Come on , you'd better hurry up before the ship sets sails.''

So we all clambered onto the ship and inside was Surma, who was listening to her ipod and lying on a sofa. Everybody went off to do there own thing so I sat, looking at how we could improve, until I realised when we setted sail that I felt sea-sick. I was about to tell Surma, to bring me outside when Tyson came in and saw me.

''I never knew you got sea-sick,''said Tyson

''well I have never been on a ship before,'' I said.

Surma took out one of her ear phones and said,'' I have ...''

But before she could contined, Tyson brought me outside and Surma followed,''You could go swimming that could make you feel better, it's great.'' said Tyson

Then I tried to explain how swimming isn't a good idea and that maybe we should practise and how Max always wants what's best for the team, until we saw him having the time of his life in the pool and making a fool of himself. '' I have something which..'' Surma tried to speak again, but Tyson called Max over and to sse how he could help my sea-sickness. Before we knew it, I was being dragged to the buffet and tried to explain why they should practise and how Rei wanted to practise and that he wouldn't pig himself out at the buffet but would eat simply at the cafeteria until I heard Rei familiar voice,''Man I ate too much.''

''I have something which would,''began Surma again, but she was interrupted for me to be brought to another place, the video atcade, where there was a beyblade bowl, but there were only amatuers. I glanced at surma, she had gone very ghostly white and looked like she had seen a monster and muttered something under her breath. I was about to ask her when, it occurred, that I needed to train the others, urgently. I brought them out side showin where they needed to improve and so I got everybody to train. Before I knew it they were training, well except for Rei who was a neko-jin and obviously didn't wanted to swim and so was avoiding the training he needed.

''Surma, are you okay?'' I asked, concerned after seeing her on the ship.

''Umm, yea,''she replied.I didn't ask anymore, deciding she'll say when she's ready.

''I wonder, where Kai is , he maybe good but that doesn't mean he doesn't have to train.''

''I may not know him that well but from what I can see he's probably somewhere quiet and practising.'' Surma said. This may actually give me a chance to talk to Surma.

''Umm where do you come from?'' I asked

''Finland,'' she replied.''why''

''just wondering, do you know any beybladers as you come from Europe, just so I can research them.''

''Sorry, you're asking the wrong person here,'' said Surma.

''So what were you doing here before you joined us,''asked Kenny.

''Well, um, yea I was in Hungary.''

''Well how did you end up here.''

''let's put it this way, the majority of the world sometimes doesn't what's really happening, so I had enough of being in that situation, so I ran away from that and ended up here,'' she said, although I didn't understand what she was talking about, I decided to leave it as I probably won't understand what she'll say next. then she asked...

''You know Kai.''

''Yea.''

''what do you think he'll learn about himself, while he's with us?''

''ummm, I don't know,'' I answered, this girl was strange

''Do you want to have one of my prevent travel sickness tablets,''she said, the mood of the conservation changed dramatically. All of a sudden, I heard boys rushing past talking about a big battle going on downstairs and I just thought, wouldn't Tyson be excited for this if only he weren't training, but then his name was mentioned and I knew he wasn't training anymore. ''I'm going to the video arcade, Tyson isn't training.''I said to surma and she followed me to the video arcade.

''Tyson don't,'' Surma shouted, but it was too late and sat herself on the ground (strange).

Who was this guy? I asked the others, but none of them knew and Surma wouldn't have a clue. It was painful, looking at this match, Tyson was lucky, he got out, all of Dizzi's readings proved that he was too powerful for Tyson. Robert was his name, and he broke Tyson and all his pride and hope.

We all went up onto the deck and Tyson was pouring how his thoughts, it was awful, but we realised how much we need to improve. ''Look, I know that I'm clueless about beyblade but hear me out. It's just like a band, you were by together by a record producer head of the biggest label in music whereas normally you start off with your friends like a band you would. You become really famous, but you haven't met the real stuff, the underground music, where you are hated for being artifical but you have to prove that you can do better than the underground and then you'llbe ok. think of that only with beyblading. You were put together by Mr. Dickinson, head of the BBA, whereas normally you start off with mates, you become really famous, but you haven't met the real stuff, the ones who don't take part on many tournaments or don't want to be well known and now you have to prove yourself at the world championship.'' said surma.

''she's right, and what happened could have happened to any of us and we need to learn from our defeats,'' said Kai.

''right, chief, we'll train and come up with new ideas, I'll listen to you from now on.''


	5. Chapter 5

**Tyson**

We docked in London, where I saw Robert getting off, when we decided to go and have breakfast in the town, but we weren't sure when the ship left, until a man behind heard us and said, that the ship would be docked for another 6 hours. We came back 6 hours and it was gone, we asked a man working at the docks and he said, that the ship had set sail 5 hours ago.

''so what are we going to do now?'' asked Kenny anxiously.

''No money, nothing''said Rei

''Well I lived on the streets for 2 months, myself, I suppose that could help and being a traveller and all, ''said Surma.

''No, I'm not resorting to begging and missing the world championship,'' said Kenny.

''Well, let me see if we take a train, we would take a week or two and then you'll be on time for the tournament.''

''How can we do that, if we have no money?'' I asked curiously

''You don't pay the ticket, you just get on the train,''said Kai.

''Right, or if you want to do it the half-honest way, we could beg and it will take 3 or 4 days to get the money together,'' said Surma.

''We can't do that we're too well known to do that,''said Kenny

''I suppose,''said Surma.

''Well how about Mr Dickinson?''said Tyson

''But how can we reach him, if we don't know where he is?'' said Kenny.

''I have an idea,''Rei said,'' we're goin to use surma's idea''

''Beg,''asked Max

''No''said Rei''come with me''

so we all followed Rei,. who spoke quietly to surma, about something, before we knew , we had a taken train and were in London.

''what are we doing in London?''I asked

So Rei explained how there is a beyblade center practically every country, helping for travelling beybladers. when we arrived at the center, we asked if they could try to get hold of Mr. dickinson, but in the end it seemed he was unavailble, then I noticed a picture of Robert and i then asked the women at the desk about him and ahe said that he's one of the best beyblader in the world and was at a championship and went through it undefeated but wasn't going take to part in the world championship, which made me wonder if the european beybladers were as strong or strong than him. The woman booked us a place at a hotel, when we were at the hotel, we became a package with a video. On the video was my dad, who I hadn't talked to in 6 or 7 months,he seemed to be giving a lecture on bit-beasts, on how they were ancient creatures and that some were evil. After the video we were all in wonder, so we all decided to go to a cafe and discuss it. As we were walking down I saw a figure dressed in a brown cloak, but nobody seemed to have seen it, when we arrived at the cafe, we discussed about the video and bit-beasts. Suddenly, the figure I had seen earlier was there again and out of the blue it grabbed Dragoon, so we ran after the figure and we came to an alley where Dragoon and the creature's beyblade was spinning. The creature's bit-beast was trying to get Dragoon out, then I realised that the creature's bit-beast was evil, what could I do Dragoon was out and he was fighting for his life. then Rei said'' Are you ready, Max''

''yea''replied Max.

''no guys, we have to make a plan!''shouted Kai, but it was too late.

**A/N: I know the thing about living on the street, as I lived on it for 2 weeks and so I know about begginga nd other stuff.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kai**

What was I going to do, I was the only one left, as the others were being binded together by the creature's bit-beast. Then surma whispered into my ear,''You can do it, just think about it, use what you have, like we did before.''

I looked around and it came to me, and I let Dranzer go, he tangled the monster up and the battle, but the figure just laughed and disappeared into the shadows. We couldn't believe it. We went back onto the street and dicussed about what had just happened, then T yson said,'' We need to take the train, so we can meet other beybladers and approve our skills as beybladers and to know what type of beybladers, we're going to meet at the world championship.'' for once, Tyson was right.

Kenny said, annoyed''We'll never make it to Russia on time.''

''Well what do you the rest of you think?''

Max said''Tyson's right''

''you don't know what type of beybladers, we'll come up against so I agree with Tyson,''said Rei.

''Kai, talk some sense into them!''said Kenny.

''It's important we know what we're going up against,'' I said.

''Please surma, I know the tournament doesn't mean much to you,'' said Kenny,''but you do realise how important it is for us to get there on time.''

''Yes I do realise, but my aim is to travel, to see different places and I would like to see more of europe and I like the train more, anyway.'' said Surma.

''But promise me, that we'll get to Russia on time,'' said Kenny

''Ok,''said Tyson, Max and Rei.

One thing was strange, how did Surma know what to do, although she never beybladed before. This really made me wonder.

We went back to the hotel, our room had enough space, for all of us, although it was strange having a girl in the room as well. We had dinner except for Surma, who said, she needed to do something. Afterwards, the others went to do something else, while I looked somewhere to practise. I found a place to practise, after a few hours of practise, I saw Surma, she annoyed me so much, hadn't she realised that she had distracted me from my thoughts, earlier. I went back late, the rest were asleep, but I couldn't until, I heard someone getting up, moved to the bathroom, it was Surma probably going to the loo, but she had a load of things in her hand what could it be, she came out but very strangely. She was elegantly dressed, it seemed, but it was too dark to see, then she picked up her bag and left the room. I had to know what she was doing, because it might explain why this girl was travelling with us as I found the excuse rather weak for her to be travelling with us.

I followed her out of the hotel and she walked far down and then went through many streets and alleys, so I had lost my way back, so I had no choice, even if I wanted to get back. She stopped and seemed to be spying on some people, then I caught a glimpse of them two men, dressed in business suits, carrying cases, who looked extremely important. She seemed to be following them and then the people went through some heavy steel door. Then she turned around and said,''Kai, no need to hide, come here.'' she then grabbed and practically pinned me to the wall and forced herself against me, quite strong, but the way she pinned me was strange as though she was about to kiss me, I tried to fight back, but it was hard.

''Relax, listen to me, I will not hurt you,''whispered Surma into my ear.

''Why?''I asked whispering back into her ear.

''You see those men, who entered the door, they'll hurt you and swear to you nothing expect for me can save you and the consequences will be a lot worse, if that does happen and I'm not prepared for both of them.''

''Why are you pinning me up against the wall?''

''It's a cover-up, we have to pretend to be lovers, as it will be a good for being here.''

''Fine.''

''Okay, understand, any other questions.'' I was surprised at how calm she was.

''Does this have anything to do with that previous blader?''

''No, don't worry about him.''

After about a half an hour, the two men came back out from the door and left, we waited 10 minutes, which was just soft breathing, coming from the both of us. Then Surma whispered,''Please just go along with what I do.

''Fine,''I whispered back.

She took my hand, and we went through the door and inside it was plain white. Then there was an automatic door, which asked for a pin and Surma entered a pin and the door opened up. Inside there were all big computers. Surma let go of my hand, went up to one of the main computers and started going through it. I finally got to see what Surma was wearing on her neck was a spiked choker and loads of chains around her neck, she was wearing loads of bangles on both sides of her arms. She was a neon pink top, on top a black top with loads of big holes and then on top a strapless corset. She was wearing a red ra-ra mini skirt, pink neon tights, over it black tight embroidered with spiders and spider webs and then she had suspender holding pair of sockings black and pink fishnet tights. She seemed to be wearing loads of dark make up around her eyes and her lips were black and her eyebrows were darkly drawen. Her hair had loads of neon pink,purple black and blue hair extensions to make her hair reach her waist and holded with a black band and she had her usually worker boots on and on top of all that a long cardigan and a long leather jacket. After a half hour, she was finished and we were out. ''Are we going now?'' I asked in a whisper

''Can't, too obvious and a few other things I have to do and you'll alone never make it back as you probably don't know the way back and you might make it back safely,''she said.

And we were off, still holding my hand, we took the tube and brought into a public loo, which smelt vile and seemed to be very unhygenic. ''I have somthings, you need to wear'' she said and handed me a skirt.

''I'm not wearing that,''I said very coldly,''I'm not going to dress up as a woman.''

''This is a man skirt, here take my coat as you'll need to wear these things to get into the club and I have to put some make-up on you.''

I put the clothes and let her do my make-up, what was I thinking following her.

''I know you don't want to do this, but don't blame yourself for curiousity, as they say curiousity kills the cat and Rei being a neko-jin, I thought he would do something like this this, follow me. Just so you know, I hate wearing these type of clothes, it seems a bit too much and the reason why, I had the skirt is that I like to swap skirts and the man-skirts are quite nice, plus they're longer so that it stops guys grabbing your arse, but you there, they won't do anything.

We walked towards a club, and there were a couple of people standing outside, dressed in gothic clothes , but not quite so drastic like us. Surma whispered,''those people can't get in, because they're not dressed so extreme enough.''

That shocked me. No wonder she made me change clothes, but why was she bringing me here, I needed to rest and not be wondering the streets at one and two in the morning. We walked through the doors and passed some cross-looking security guards. The club was very gothic and looked like dracula's lair, with loads of people dreesed simliarly to Surma and we didn't look out of place. A man seemed to know Surma, and walked up to her. ''Who is he?''asked the man,''you know that you shouldn't bring outsiders.''

''Don't be so close-minded, he's a friend, who's very curious and I trust him, from the one of the few people in the world and I trust his judgement,''she said and smiled.

''okay, fine, but he has to stay in here, while you're talking to Jack,''said the man.

''I want him to have someone to talk, as it'll be boring sitting by himself, as I doubt he's ever been to a gothic club and wouldn't know how to act,'' demended Surma.

''Fine.''said the man rather annoyed.

''Keith will do,''said Surma and walked up to a man dressed in a long black sirt with loads of belts on it, a see-through black shirt, a long black leather jacket had a black mohawk with loads of blue and purple hair extensions, and black boots.''this is Keith and Keith this is Kai, could you look after him Keith.'' Keith shrugged.

''Fine,'' he mumbled.

''Thanks, a million,''said Surma smiling.and ran after to the other man and went off with him.

Keith didn't do anything but sat on a couch drinking beer and smoking and I just sat next to him. Who was this girl? What was she doing on the computer? So many questions, but I knew, Surma would be reluctant and would like to keep herself about this issue. Just like me as I hate people knowing my business and I would very annoyed if anyone followed me, if I had some to take care of a few errand, which I don't mention to other people.

About an hour later, she came back and we left.

''Hey, sorry about this, but I guess it was kinda your fault for following me,'' said Surma and smiled. Why did she always smile? What did she have to be so happy about the whole time?

We came back to the hotel and took off the stuff, and returned the clothes to Surma. It was 3 in the morning.

''Good Night''she said when we got into our own beds.

I decided to forget about this night and pretend it never happened.

But fate decided differently for me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Surma**

I came to the hotel at around six and I arrived in the room, where I found on one of the tables, a message explaining that they went to look for Kai at the abbey, they were at after I had just left them. Something was wrong, so I left to find this Abbey. I asked people and directed me to it, but seemed rather suspicious that I was heading there, one of the people mumbled under their breath something about me being a girl. when I arrived there, I heard Tyson's voice and decided to go a different way, I found a hole and slid down it. I came upon a hallway and started to walk through it, this place was drowned with evil. I was frightened, as I didn't want to be found out, I couldn't afford this mistake, but I liked Kai and I didn't want anything happen to him. I found a load of beyblades and shooters, all broken, on the way, at one point, the stone wall was badly chipped, and higher up the walls there were guns, but i didn't seemed worried about them. i found many other things, similar to what I had seen. I couldn't understand what was going on, but I knew Kai was here and had been here and destroyed all these things. What was going on here, was very bad, that's one thing for sure. I saw Kai, but he was talking to a man, Now, I was in big shit, I had to find a place to hide here, but where? I decided to walk back and look around, down these infinite halls, as I might have the chance to see what was going on here. After a half an hour, I think, I found a room full with majestic beasts, in small tanks. This was like a zoo or a battery farm, awful. Who could do things like this? Something deep down inside of me, told me I should leave or something terrible will happen. So I left, I wondered the place for hours, frustrated that I was stuck in this maze of halls. I found a alley of a hall, where all there was, was a wooden box. I sat myself next to it and I slept, it reminded me, of when I had to sleep on the streets, alone. I was exhausted.

The next two days, I think, I was so lost with time, I wondered around lonely, although I learnt more about this place and tapped into computers and find out about this place. I eavesdropped into many conversations, hiding behind walls, desperate not to be discovered. I think once I saw Kai, after seeing him with that man, whose name was Boris which I read in one of the many computers, I hacked into. I discover about this place that it was a company called the Biovault Coporation and they wanted to take over the world, by stealing bit-beast and making weapons out of them to start a war, so that they can take over the world.

I lived on the water bottle, I brought with me. I was used not eating for days, so hunger didn't bother me. Then one of the days, Boris sees me and shouts,''Seize her!'' I ran, but I couldn't do it anymore, I was too weak and I just dropped to the ground. I wake up and find myself in one of the glass containers. What was going on here? I thought. I could feel my soul draining, I had to get out and I tried to kick the container, luckily my steel-toed boots did the trick and fell onto the ground, but before I knew it, two men were holding me tightly, another thing was that I had been raped, I felt so disgusted

''You could replace Black Dranzer, very well,''said a voice from the shadows, then it occured to me the black beyblade, that Boris gave Kai, was Black Dranzer.

''how do you know about me?'' I asked.

''you are being searched in every world, including this one by your little friends,''said Voltaire.''They asked us if we could help search, as in this was one of the few worlds which refused to help, because your world wouldn't given a reason why, you were being searched and your world approached us, although they gave us a reason why they were searching for us and offered a good reason why we should help but, as we don't care for being fair as life is unfair.''

''So?''

''We are going to use you for ourselves, as I really don't think that your world need you too badly.''

''How?''

''you'r soul shall be of better use as a to us.''

''No.''

Yes, and your little friend Kai shall use you instead, when he comes back and you shall stay here with me until he comes.''

I was then tied to the wall in the shadows and my mouth muffled. I was too weak to speak from lack of food.

Kai came and destroyed the computers, the system went out. This was my chance to escape and I spat out the muffler and tried to call for Kai's name, but he didn't seem to hear me but I don't know. I somehow wriggled out of the rope, I slowly crawled, clueless where I was going, because it was black eveywhere all that time I whispered,''Kai, help me, please.'' It came to me in my bag was a torch, because I needed it when I was living on the streets, I searched for the torch, found it, switched it on. I slowly climbed to my feet, shaking, my head hurted so much, I needed food so badly. I leaned myself against the wall, and continued walking slowly, I needed to get out of here.

Suddenly, a red-haired boy appeaeed, in white clothing, very strange high collar and blue eyes, he walked towards. It took all my energy and said,''Please don't hurt me, so hungry.''

He grabbed my waist and forced me against himself. He whipered into my ear,'' You don't deserved anything, we have done everything for you and you won't lets us use your soul. Now I'm going to have my fun and teach you a lesson on what we do to people who are unobliging.''

I wanted to cry this was the second time, already. What had happened to my life? This was worst that being in my home world, I couldn't take it anymore. I cried silently to myself, as I was raped, although I wanted to scream, but I knew inside of me I was screaming and practically in hysterics but on the outside I was too weak and then everything went black.

''She's waking up,''said a male voice, my vision was blurred, but cleared up after a few minutes. I looked up slowly.''So will you oblige.'' I couldn't take anymore, but destroying everyone's life, so I had to suffer more.

''No''

''The stubborn kind.'' said an old man dressed very well.''Do you want some food?''

''Yes,''I replied I didn't care anymore, I was so hungry.

''Take her and follow me''

I was brought to another room and thrown to the floor. A group of boys with launchers were standing there looking at me concentrated and all of sudden beyblades were hitting against me, scratching my skin, barely protected by my ripped cloth black long skirt, ripped tights, ripped t-shirt and boots. At the end, I had scratches all over my body, especially my arms, because I protected with my arms whereas the rest of my body wasn't too bad especially my face which only had a scratch at the side. What were they doing? If they killed me then I would be useless, it then came to me, a knock-out when I'm very weak, so when I wake-uü, I can't move any muscle, I had to stay awake-up.

Before I knew it, the group of boys raped me, which would kill me, but I felt an inner-strength, which helped me. Next thing, I was blind-folded and tied up, I could smell a strange gas, a knock-out gas, I needed to find a way out, I started biting the rope, from my hand, but it was taking so long and my body was getting weaker, then it came to me, I tried to push to the blind-fold around my nose and mouth, I lay there for hours, waiting, clueless what to do. What were the boys doing? Probably fighting the tournament, as the man seemed to have left the building. Someone had to come, I just wanted to sleep so tired, I couldn't do it my vision was blurring.. I felt my body being dragged out again, helpless, fighting the pain.

I heard it in the distance, the bladebreakers had lost, I saw their bit-beasts in the tanks, now me was going to be in there, I give up.

Suddenly inside a rush of strength came to me, I kicked the two men in the balls, and rushed to the computer and hacked into it, so that I could let the bit-beasts free and I did it, they were free. Then everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kai**

It couldn't be, somehow our bit-beasts had comeback, we knew that things had gone strangely when the Demolition boys cheated, made time stood still, so that all of them could attack Tyson's blade, but this was way too weird, who could do this? ''Did all of you, get your bit-beasts?''

''yea,''replied Tyson,''and Max too, how about you Kai?''

''Yes, but there's something wrong, I think there's something extremely bad, which is going to happen,''I replied.

''why?''asked Rei.

''It seemed too easy, our bit-beasts just back like this,''I replied

''Where is Surma?''asked Mr Dickinson.

''We haven't seen her, since we arrived in Russia, all we got was a note, explaining she went looking for Kai, like us and then another message at the hotel reception, telling us she went to visit other parts of Russia and wouldn't back till the tournament was over, although we did try to reach her to explain what was going on with Biovault, but no trace of her,''said Rei.

''She isn't allowed to do that,'' said mr Dickinson.

''What?Why?''

''She can't leave for more than a day, without directly informing me,'' said Mr Dickinson.''It was part of our agreement and I know that she always sticks to promises.''

''I think she'll be ok, she broke a promise, not great, but I think we have to worry about why the bit-beasts have come back, than where she went visiting,''said Mariah.

''You don't understand, she might be the reason why, the bit-beasts came back, which means this is very bad,'' said Mr Dickinson.

''What do you mean?''

''Surma is no ordinary girl,''said Mr Dickinson.

''I heard she lived roughly,''said Enrique.''which certainly wouldn't make her an ordinary high-maintenace girl.''

''We're not high-maintenace,''said both Emily and Mariah.

''It's not that,''said Mr Dickinson.

''then what?''asked Lee.

''Her soul is special, it can control the world, but only evilly, for example kill everything unneeded to the person like black people and I think Biovault has her.''

''She must be at the Abbey,''said Kevin.

''we have to retrieve her, by going to the Abbey,''said Johnny.

''Fine, but not all of us,''said Kenny.

''Kai, should go, he knows himself around there,''said Max.

''Fine.'' I said. So I left to get her, and I ran to the Abbey, as I wanted to know if all of this was true, that Mr. Dickinson said. I arrived there but all of a sudden the whole place exploded and turned into flames, I couldn't believe it she was dead. I wanted to cry, but knew deep down inside it was for the best, so that the world would stay safe. I sat down on the snow and looked in awe and somewhat relief that this place was gone. In the distance, there was a figure crawling out of the place, I ran towards it, it was a girl.

''Kai, Kai, thank you, I'm so hungry,''she said and her limp body dropped to the ground,

It was Surma, she was covered in bruises and scratches, her clothes and bag in tatters, what an ordeal she must have gone through, her skin whiter that usual, like a ghost. I carried her to the hotel and when I arrived, everyone was in shock.

''What happened?''asked Mariah in disbelief.

''What do you think?''I replied,

''Things that should never happen to anyone, especially so young,''said Tyson's dad. Someone went to call a doctor.

Surma coughed waking-up and said very weakly,''I need food, I haven't eaten anything in days.''

Tyson gave her a roll, from his storage of food, under his bed.

We gave her a new set of clothes and threw the others away, that she had on. Eventually the doctor came and brought her to the hospital. She was suffering from low blood pressure, because of lack blood and food. The doctor explained she should be dead, but her body was quite strong to survive something like this. She was in the hospital for a couple of days, everyone was in wonder, about what had happened to her, how come Biovault was destroyed and mostly who was she. We came to visit her and hopefully all our questions would be answered.

''We have loads of questions,''said Tyson.

''I could imagine,''said Surma.

''First of all, who are you?''asked Rei

''My name is Surma Musta, I'm sixteen, come from Finland, but lived in Germany for the first fourteen years of my life, I have spent the last two years on the run, my parents are dead, because they betrayed me and were tricked...''

''Wait a sec, why were you on the run and what's all this thing with your soul?''asked Tyson.

''My soul is special, there's a part of it, which is evil and can control the way life is, like a God. The reason, I was on the run, I never knew about that part of my soul, is because it lay dormant and can be awoken if called upon, so I never knew about it. This particular part of the soul is passed through the genes, but only affects every 500th generation. The goverment found out and thought it would be a great idea to get my soul and kill everyone so to say unneeded, homosexuals, black people, unemployed, socially rejected, activists, rebels, non-Christiansplace a dicat, other MPs of other parties and so on. Generally, make the world a dicator-ship, but a group found out about this and helped to hide fom the goverment.''

''Why didn't they expose it?''asked Kenny

''The Goverment has a lot of power and can stop certain things being published, let's say even if I try to kill someone for my defence, they could change things and it would give them a reason to publicly search me, because they could put me on the most wanted list.''

''What about your parents?''asked Max.

''I thought they loved me, but my parents betrayed me as they were offered by the Goverment to buy me for 2 billion dollars, but when I ran away, just before the Goverment Officals came to pick me up, they killed my parents slowly and brutally, because they thought they had something to do with the Grouü helping me.''

''So how did you end up here?"I asked.

"I'd better answer this,"said Mr Dickinson.''A friend of mine, head of this group, Paul, asked me to take care of her and hide her, so I said yes of course. The Goverment wouldn't think, that this group know that other worlds existed so this would be a great chance to lose track of her. Paul give one of the people, a tagger so that she could transport to this world, this tagger was a bracelet. It was lucky she received it and disappeared at that point...''

''Because one of the Goverment Officals managed to find me and be given responsiblity to give me a place to stay for the night, by the group. Luckily, I noticed something was wrong and ran away, but the man followed and I went into a building and trapped, so I jumped from the building, and at that particular point, I was transported. You see the other thing is, nobody told me because, they all thought I knew, until Mr Dickinson came and explained it to me. That's the reason I kept running away, when I first arrived, because I thought it was a trick from the Goverment,''continued Surma

''That explains the reason why, Biovault had you, they wanted to use as a bit-beast,''I said.''But how did the bit-beasts come back, because the explosion would have destroyed them all.''

"I hacked into the Computer System and let them all free, before they knocked me out.''

"How did the place explode?''asked Max.

"They couldn't control my soul, so it destroyed the whole place, then it came back inside my body to sleep, as it actually been awoken when I got badly beaten at one point and so I came concious and give myself enough energy to get out of the place."

"So what is going to happen now?"asked Rei.

''Well, what happened I didn't know if this world was helping my world to find me and so I spent many nights, hacking into computers andgetting in touch with people to find out. So what happened was your world wouldn't help, because my world wouldn't give your world a reason why I was being searched, so my world approached Biovault, who then decided they wanted to use me instead.''

That explained the night in London.

''Now everything is fine, because our world found out everything and now everything will be sorted out,"added Mr Dickinson.

"What happened in the Abbey, to make you look a state?'' I asked.

So Surma told us about all the awful things, which happened, I wanted to kill my Grandfather or make him suffer, but Mr Dickinson told us, that everyone involved with Biovault will be brought to justice and the Bladebreaker will win the World Championship, because of what happened and how the Demolition Boys cheated.

"So will you stay here or go back to your other world?"asked Tyson.

"I will have to see,''said Surma. We all decided to leave and give Surma some rest.

**A/N I'm really annoyed only one review. I want at least ten reviews, before I put up the last chapter or you'll all have to wait a really long time.**


End file.
